Talk:Flourishing Trade, Ebisu/@comment-27381044-20161221102252/@comment-27693625-20161222202400
That's not very fair to compare the oracle keyword with the Sucess keyword. I know that mechanicaly, it has some major issues ; it's one of the hardest restirction to fulfill and it got the worst rewards. However, Oracle haven't been supported a lot, and so they have a very few amount of cards. Their only G2 is Rigid Crane! It's still a little bit too soon to compare IMO. It's true that the actual support doesn't seem to solve anything for OTT, but they didn't really show any "key" cards. The same is true for sucess, but at least they had some very good cards in the last TB. The most important cards they showed are: -Amaterasu (Pretty Great) and Susanoo. Susanoo is kinda lackluster, it's not as good as the older Susanoo, but it's a good alternative if you have a lot of soul and running low in CB, or simply if you don't have the other Susanoo in your hand. I still think that the cost should have been 1 SB, or the effect should have been "draw two cards, choose a card from your hand and discard it. If the card discarded has the oracle ability, put it into your soul", since the GB2 Oracle isn't really a good replacement for the quality draw, I think that if the cost could get "virtualy" free, that would be all right. However, the old Susanoo wasn't bad at all, so you can still run him. After that, we still don't know about the RR G2, about the PG (who could be a PG that come back from drop zone, hopefully), about the other G2 (probably one R and few commons), we still could get a good G1, and since GB decks most of the time only got 2 space for G1, that would make enough cards to have a viable G1 line up, and finaly, we still don't know about the GR. I know that setting our hopes to high can result in disapointement, but I think that we could still see some fun cards coming up for the oracle keyword. My only hope actualy is that they will be coherant with what they gave us so far. They gave us the Stand, the R stride and the R G3 who seem to play with puting cards in the drop zone from your hand (or R for the Stand). The G3 even gave us hope that discarding oracle to gain benefits could be a thing. That could be very interesting mechanicaly. However, the other cards doesn't offer any synergy with that gameplay, and especialy with all that soulcharge, the only thing it's doing is making the deck dig itself faster, making heavier the risk of decking out. Like I said, it's too soon to know if they will actualy support this, but I hope they will continue in that dirrection. The best would be things like "When a card with the oracle ability is put into your drop zone due to the effect of your card with the oracle ability, X", so that would work with the stand (from R), with magical calico (from hand and from deck), or even with Susanoo (from soul), the only condition beside oracle being that the card is put from an effect and not just from calling over an other card.